


i almost lost you

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: a tumblr prompt bitchass





	i almost lost you

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

Peter pulls himself back from the brink by focusing on the tight grip someone has on his left hand. In fact, that’s the first thing he feels as dull black slowly becomes too bright white.

He doesn’t quite know where he is, but that’s okay, because the lights dim and the pillows are softer than his ones at home.

“Peter?” Tony’s desperate, ragged voice breaks into whatever daydream his drug-riddled brain has constructed. “Peter! Oh, thank God, I almost lost you.”

“‘Ony?” Yikes. He must have been out a while if his vocal chords have gone all crusty from disuse.

“Don’t talk, kid. I’ll get you some water. How do you feel?” Tony asks, tightening his grip on Peter’s fingers.

“Like I need a shower,” Peter says.

Tony chuckles. “We can sort that one out too.”

“How long was I out?”

“Long enough for me to get worried,” Tony says quietly. “Now. I’ll get you some water, and get a nurse, and we can- we’ll sort you out a shower. You just stay put.”

“I don’t think I’m going anywhere any time soon,” Peter says. “Um. Sorry for worrying you.”

Tony smiles at him. “Heart of gold, huh? You focus on getting yourself better, okay? I don’t want to stay here any longer than I have to.”


End file.
